


Old Friends and Threats

by frechi123



Series: Undertale: A New Chapter [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123
Summary: Destinie's old friend Roof Cat comes down from the surface - and starts up drama with Annoying Dog and Temmie.





	Old Friends and Threats

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ YET!!! I MADE THIS SO I COULD TRANSFER SOME STUFF I WROTE

Another day in the Underground.

Frisk and I are hanging out by the Waterside Way.


End file.
